


Congratulations, You're Pregnant

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where evolution has allowed men to conceive and have children on their own, Jeonghan discovers that the occasional one night stands he and his best friend have, has ended up with him pregnant with Seungcheol's child. Jeonghan must decide if he wants to keep the baby, and how to proceed in his relationship with Seungcheol. Can the two of them figure out their future together as a couple and as parents?</p><p>Not all chapters are explicit. Most of this fic is G rated. I will post warnings before an explicit chapter and you can skip over them.</p><p> </p><p>TEMPORARY SEMI-HIATUS: I'm just struggling to write any more of this fic...I mean I love it to death but a lot of the stuff I have prewritten is Vixx focused instead of Jeongcheol and I'm struggling to feel this fic again. I'll try and still do updates, but at the moment I'm not sure how much I'll be updating. However I do entirely intend to finish writing this fic. I love the idea of seventeen as a little family so I can promise I'll finish writing this fic someday. Just give me time to figure myself out. My apologies everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm what?"

Jeonghan groaned and pushed himself out of bed, staggering to the bathroom to puke his guts out into the toilet. It was the fifth day in a row of this stupid flu and he was sick of it. When he felt he was finished he flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall. He wiped at his mouth and groaned. 

"Hey, are you in there?" 

Jeonghan mumbled an unintelligible response. 

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Jeonghan said quietly. 

Seungcheol opened the door. "I think we should go to a hospital. You're not getting any better."

"But I don't have a fever and I'm fine most of the day. I don't want to go to a doctor."

Seungcheol sighed and plunked down across from Jeonghan. "If you're sick tomorrow, I'm taking you in. You can't argue me on that."

Jeonghan sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." He started to push himself upright. Seungcheol jumped up to help him and after they got dressed, they headed to the hospital. There wasn't much of a wait, and when they got in, the nurse told Jeonghan to sit on the bed. She asked him a few questions about when his symptoms had started and the date of his last flu shot, and when she left, Jeonghan sat back. "What if I have cancer?" He said suddenly. 

Seungcheol frowned. "Don't say that. You're fine. It's just a virus of some kind." 

Jeonghan shook his head. "But what if..." He didn't finish his thought. He was quiet for a long minute. He looked about to say something when the doctor came in. 

"Hello gentlemen." He said kindly. He wasn't as old as they had expected and he had a softness to his eyes. "So we can run some blood tests, but I can do a quick ultrasound to see if there's something blocked in your intestines. Does that sound alright?"

Jeonghan nodded and the doctor instructed him to lie on his back. His shirt was lifted up and the doctor flicked on the machine and dimmed the lights. Seungcheol moved to stand closer to Jeonghan, linking their hands together. 

"Are you two dating?" The doctor asked.

Seungcheol started and pulled his hand away. "No. We're just roommates. We've been best friends since we were kids."

The doctor sat back. "Have the two of you ever been sexually active?"

Jeonghan nodded. "A couple times. To let off steam. the last time was about two months ago. Is that relevant?"

The doctor hummed noncommittally and moved the wand lower down Jeonghan's belly. "Have you noticed an increased frequency in urination the past few weeks?"

Jeonghan frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

The doctor pursed his lips, clicked a few buttons on the machine and then turned it off, a funny expression on his face. He turned back on the lights and moved to the desk, pulling out a pamphlet from the drawer. "This might sound ridiculous, but it's entirely possible and has happened in over 1000 documented cases in the past 10 years. Evolution has provided opportunities for homosexual men to procreate without a woman ever being involved." The doctor sighed and handed the pamphlet to Jeonghan. "Why don't the both of you read this pamphlet and then maybe you should consider some more serious changes in your lifestyle." 

Jeonghan stared at the pamphlet and shock crossed his features. "You're saying..." He passed the pamphlet to Seungcheol with his eyes trained on the doctor, searching for an answer.

"You've got to be kidding."

The doctor shook his head and turned the machine's screen towards them. "Like it or not, that's your baby right there. You're 7 weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

It took a few minutes for the news to properly process. "What are you saying?" 

"Jeonghan, you're one of the few men on the planet who is capable of giving birth to a child. You're pregnant." The doctor started writing some information down on a piece of paper and handed it to Jeonghan. "This is the address of an OBGYN in the area. I would visit her right away to discuss what's next and to give you the proper care for your baby."

Jeonghan sat up and tugged his shirt down, still staring at the doctor in shock. He glanced back down at the address and hopped off the bed. The doctor was ushering them both out of the room and the two made it to the car before either of them said anything. Jeonghan typed the address of the clinic into the GPS and finally spoke up. "Drive me there right now." He grit out. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jeonghan shook his head. "No." He was quiet for a while and Seungcheol started driving. "I'm not keeping it." Jeonghan said quietly.

Seungcheol stared at him. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready for a kid. I'm a man Seungcheol. I was supposed to find a pretty girl, get married, and let her have all the kids. I'm not supposed to be pregnant. And I never thought it would be because of a drunken night with you." Jeonghan fought to keep the anger out of his voice. "We really should have bought those condoms beforehand. Why didn't we?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "We were horny and it was late and we were drunk. Poor judgment?"

"Poor judgment that got me pregnant." Jeonghan snapped. 

"To be fair neither of us knew you could get pregnant."

Jeonghan sighed as they pulled into the clinic's driveway. "I'm gonna go in and talk to the doctor about getting rid of it. I'll call you when I want to be picked up. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's arm as he started to leave the car. "Jeonghan, is it such a bad thing? You and I created a life. I'm more than willing to settle down with you and start a family, crazy as that sounds. You've been my best friend most of my life and I'm more than willing to go down this path with you if that's what you decide. I don't want to pressure you, but just think about it? Give it a week or two before you decide to get rid of it okay? See what the doctor says. I'll wait for you but I'm here for you if you need me."

Jeonghan didn't respond and left the car, slipping into the clinic as quietly as he could. He walked up to the desk and the nurse looked up at him. "Ah, did you want to make an appointment for your partner?" She asked. 

Jeonghan took a slow breath. "No. I need one for myself." He said quietly. "Please don't say anything. Just give me the paperwork to fill out." The nurse nodded and she handed him a clipboard. He settled down in a corner and then reached up to tug his hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall around his face. When he had filled out the pertinent information, he gave the clipboard back to the nurse. She informed him that he could get an appointment within the hour and Jeonghan sat back to wait. Women in various stages of pregnancy came in and out of the clinic. None of them seemed to notice him. 

He watched one woman walk in with a toddler on her hip and a belly so huge she looked about to pop. Her kid fussed while she talked to the nurse and the mother set the child down. He toddled over towards where Jeonghan was sitting. Jeonghan looked up in surprise when the child grabbed onto his knees, peering up at Jeonghan with big brown eyes. A huge smile crossed the kid's face and he mumbled a few garbled words in an unintelligible gibberish. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let him wander." The child's mother walked over as quickly as she could. 

"It's okay." Jeonghan said quietly. "He's cute."

The mother laughed. "Wait til you live with him. He's a little hell beast when he wants to be." She plunked down beside him, pulling her son into her lap. "His sister was nothing like him. So are you here for a girlfriend?" She asked. 

Jeonghan shook his head. "No."

The woman noticed his expression and then nodded. "I see. I guess you just found out?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the father? One night stand?"

Jeonghan sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you asking?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, but you look pretty down. I take it you don't want to keep it?"

"No I don't."

"Can I offer some advice?"

Jeonghan shrugged. "I guess."

"I have two kids, and I've got twins on the way now. I didn't think I was ready when I had my first and I didn't have a long term partner with me at the time, but I'm so glad I kept my daughter. She's 5, the light of my life, and I did end up finding a husband three years ago. If the father of your child doesn't know yet, tell him, and get his opinion on a child. If he wants to keep it and wants to be with you, then do that. Don't throw away the life of your child just because you don't think you're ready. Its a scary time right now, but don't make a rash decision just based on how you feel right now. You can still change your mind a few weeks or even a month from now, but you can't just put a baby back in you once it's gone."

Jeonghan nodded but didn't respond. He heard his name get called and he stood up. "Thanks." He said to the mother before he followed the nurse. She guided him to a room and instructed him to wait on the table. He sat on the end of it, nervously swinging his legs. 

The doctor came in a few moments later. "Hey there Jeonghan." She said with a smile as she flipped through his file quickly. 

Jeonghan bit his lip. "Hi." He said quietly. 

The doctor grinned. "I'm Dr. Min. You don't have to be shy and you shouldn't feel bad about yourself or be ashamed."

"But I do. I was supposed to marry a girl and settle down. I'm barely 23, what am I supposed to do with a kid?"

"There's always adoption." The doctor suggested. 

Jeonghan shook his head. "No. I don't want it at all. What do I have to do to get rid of it?" He asked. 

The doctor set down her clipboard. "We'll get to discussing that in a moment. Why don't you come sit in this chair and we can have a little chat." She said gently. She sat across from him. "I got a call from your doctor letting me know you would be coming in soon. I already know you just found out today and I know that the father of your child also knows."

"Why does that matter? Seungcheol isn't the one who has to have the kid."

"Has he expressed to you his opinion on all this?"

Jeonghan sighed. "Yeah. He'd be fine if I settled down with him and had a kid. But I don't want that. I'm too young for this. I didn't want a family now and I don't want one with him."

"Why not?"

"Because then my family will know I'm bisexual."

The doctor leaned back. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Jeonghan huffed. "Maybe."

"What exactly is your relationship with Seungcheol?" 

"He's been my best friend since childhood. On occasion we sleep together to let off steam. We aren't dating and haven't ever talked about that."

"Are you entirely opposed to a relationship with him?"

"I don't know." Jeonghan answered honestly. 

"Here's what's going to happen, I'll set up an appointment for you at the end of the day on Friday next week, and in the meantime I want you to sit down with...Seungcheol, and I want you both to have a serious discussion about this. Male pregnancies are not to be taken lightly, and while you may not want to go through with it, there are risks involved with termination."

"More than carrying a child to full term?"

"Actually yes. I want the both of you here next week and I want you to seriously consider his opinion as well. If he hasn't convinced you to keep it by next week then I'll follow your wishes and terminate. Let me ask you Jeonghan, have you ever thought of having kids before?"

"Yeah. Five years from now with a wife and a secure job."

"But because it's you who is pregnant without a wife, you don't want to keep this baby? This is your flesh and blood Jeonghan; your child."

Jeonghan grit his teeth. "I don't want to keep it." He said, but his voice faltered. 

The doctor smiled softly. "Think about it this upcoming week. This isn't a terrible thing. It may seem like it because of how sudden it is, but you've been given a wonderful gift a lot of couples only wish they could have. Think long term about having this baby that's already growing inside you. Even if you don't have serious interest in Seungcheol, maybe give him a chance. I understand that it's frightening, but I don't want you to make a rash decision without really thinking about it. And I want you to know that right now, this is a beautiful thing." The doctor leaned forward and grabbed Jeonghan's hands. "You created life. Intentional or not, there's a baby inside you right now that's half yours and half that of your best friend. I'm sure he cares about you and if he's really a keeper so to speak, he'll try to convince you to keep it, but will let you make whatever decision you want. Keep that in mind alright? I promise you that even if it seems like the worst thing that could happen, it's not. I have some books and pamphlets for you to take home and read and vitamins you need to take everyday. Please look at the books and come back to me next week with Seungcheol and we all can discuss what you'd like to do next. I'll respect your opinion."

Jeonghan nodded, his expression unreadable. "I'm scared."

"I know you are. But you aren't alone. We have counseling services available for you, no matter which path you take."

He took the pamphlets, books, and vitamins from the doctor, thanked her, and let the nurse guide him outside. He took a deep breath before he headed over to where Seungcheol was sitting in the car still. The older man sat up quickly, unlocking the doors and looking over at Jeonghan as he sat down. Seungcheol didn't say anything, glancing over at the stuff in Jeonghan's hands. 

Jeonghan suddenly burst into tears, sobs wracking his body. "I'm so scared Seungcheol. I can't do this." He choked out. 

Seungcheol reached over the seat, pulling Jeonghan into his arms against his chest. "It's okay. I'm here for you." He rubbed Jeonghan's back gently and as his tears subsided, Seungcheol started playing with the younger's hair, pushing it behind one of his ears. He gently wiped his cheeks clean and pressed a kiss to Jeonghan's temple. "Better?" He asked. 

"A little. Can we go home?" He asked. 

"Yeah. And I want you to know, I've been thinking while you were in there. Whatever you decide, I'm okay with it. Personally I'd want a family with you and I'd do everything in my power to keep this baby, but if you decide otherwise," Seungcheol paused for a second, "then I'm okay with that. I'm here for you, no matter what you decide."

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol, tears brimming in his eyes. "You mean that?"

Seungcheol nodded vehemently. "Yes I do." He squeezed Jeonghan's hand and started the car. "Let's go home. I'll order some Chinese and we can watch tv all day. No more talk about babies today okay?"

Jeonghan nodded and squeezed Seungcheol's hand in return. "Okay." He replied and managed a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. "Goodnight baby"

They'd been home for a few hours and were two movies into a marvel marathon when Jeonghan suddenly paused the movie. "Have you ever thought of us like dating or something?"

Seungcheol leaned back. "Yeah sometimes. I've liked you as a friend for ages and I don't think it would be hard to fall in love with you."

"If I didn't keep the baby...would you still want to go out with me?"

"Yes." He said firmly and without hesitation. "You don't have to be carrying my kid for me to want to date you. If it's the catalyst that gets us together so be it, but it's not a requirement for me to want to be with you."

"You'd date me even if I terminated the pregnancy?"

"Yes. I'd marry you if you asked." He said, and then blushed. "Sorry. I wasn't really thinking."

"You'd marry me?"

"Straight couples marry their best friends all the time. It's because we've shared so much of our lives together. You know me better than anyone. You're fun, you're cute, you make me happy. You cheer me up when I'm sad and you know everything about me. I don't think I'd be happier with anyone."

"And if we had a family?"

"I'd love it. I've always wanted kids and with your genes they'll be gorgeous."

Jeonghan ducked his head, a hand stealing up to his cheek to cover his blush. "I can't say I'm ready for any of this, but maybe...can we try it out?"

Seungcheol smiled. "Sure. I want everything to be at your speed and on your terms. Let's leave sex out of it for now. Not because I don't want it, but because I don't want our relationship to be about sex, I want it to be real."

Jeonghan nodded. "Yeah me too. What if it doesn't work out? What do we do with a kid if we aren't a couple?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it okay?" He stretched his arm across the back of the couch and patted the spot directly next to him. Jeonghan considered for a second and then scooted close to Seungcheol. The older man smiled and kissed Jeonghan on the forehead as he wrapped his arm around him, before picking up the remote again and resuming the movie.

\---  
Jeonghan woke up a short time later when the credits were rolling. Seungcheol was playing with his hair gently. "Hey." Jeonghan said in a thick voice. He smacked his lips a few times and sat up straight, rolling his neck. 

"Hi." Seungcheol replied. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry."

"I just ordered a pizza. What do you want to do after we eat?"

Jeonghan shrugged. "I dunno."

"Mario kart?" Seungcheol challenged. 

Jeonghan grinned. "It's on. And I'm gonna beat your ass."

Seungcheol laughed. "Hell naw."

The doorbell rang and Seungcheol got up to fetch the pizza he set it down on the coffee table and opened up the bottle of soda. "I got the non caffeinated stuff." He said sheepishly as Jeonghan looked up at him. "Cuz of the baby."

"You thought ahead that much?"

Seungcheol plopped down beside Jeonghan again. "Yeah. How could I not? It's been the feature of the day." He teased, and then propped open the lid of the pizza box. He pulled out a slice. "Open." He said. 

"Huh?" Jeonghan replied. Seungcheol grinned and fed a bite of the pizza to Jeonghan. The younger man snorted but accepted the pizza with a grin. "You're weird." He said around his mouthful. 

Seungcheol grinned and bit from the same slice. "How'd you not notice sooner? It's been over 15 years since we met dumbass." He replied. 

Jeonghan laughed. "Just eat your pizza stupid." He said and picked up his own slice. 

The two played Mario kart well into the night and when they finally shut off the tv, Jeonghan sighed in resignation. "Fuck I'm tired." He said. He moved to stand but Seungcheol grabbed his arm gently. 

"Promise you'll let me know what you want to do about everything as soon as you know it?"

Jeonghan nodded. "Of course. We can talk about what we want for our relationship tomorrow okay? Maybe save baby talk for Sunday?"

"Sure. Can I walk you to your room?"

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on, let me be the cute romantic boyfriend. Let me make sure you make it to your room safe."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "You're weird." He said but pulled Seungcheol up after him. The two walked down the hall, stopping in front of Jeonghan's door. "Well...goodnight. Thanks for being here today. I still don't know what to think, but it's better knowing you're here."

Seungcheol smiled. "Of course." He leaned in and kissed Jeonghan's cheek gently. "Goodnight." He said fondly. 

Jeonghan bit his lip and then quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Seungcheol's lips. "Goodnight." He breathed and then slipped into his room. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Jeonghan took a slow deep breath, bringing a hand up to his lips idly. A small smile formed. He got himself ready for bed and as he tugged off his shirt, he glanced in the mirror. His hands dropped to his flat tummy. He ran his fingers over the flexes of muscles and then pressed his palms against himself firmly. "Hey there." He said quietly. "It's me...your daddy. Or mommy. I don't really know." He rolled his eyes at himself and settled on his bed, but his hands once again reached to his belly. "I don't know what to do yet. I'm scared. But your other daddy is here too and maybe things will be okay." He closed his eyes as he rested back against his pillows, tugging his covers up a bit more. "Goodnight baby." He whispered, and he knew without a doubt that he was going to keep this baby. 

\---  
Jeonghan woke up around three in the morning with such incredible nausea he was surprised he managed to make it to the bathroom before he was puking. His body shook as his stomach expelled its contents and he groaned when each new wave hit him. His bathroom door opened carefully and he glanced up to see Seungcheol standing in the doorway. The older man stepped behind Jeonghan and pulled his hair out of the way, rubbing his back gently with his free hand. "You okay?" He asked. 

Jeonghan shrugged. "Feels like I'm dying." He mumbled, fighting a losing war against his stomach as he leaned forward to vomit again. Seungcheol stayed with him until he was finished and then helped Jeonghan to stand. He handed him his toothbrush and leaned against the counter. "What time is it?" Jeonghan asked as he started to brush his teeth. 

"Like 3:30."

"Did I wake you up?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "It's okay. I'm sorry you don't feel well. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jeonghan smiled. "No. Just being here is enough." When Jeonghan had finished brushing his teeth, Seungcheol helped him get back in his bed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to leave. "Stay with me?" Jeonghan asked in a quiet voice. 

Seungcheol turned around. "Really?"

Jeonghan nodded, scooting over on his bed. "Please?" He asked. 

Seungcheol smiled and climbed under the covers beside Jeonghan. He pulled the younger into his arms, and pressed a light kiss to his neck. "Goodnight Jeonghan." He said quietly. 

"Goodnight Seungcheol." Jeonghan replied. He reached up for one of Seungcheol's hands and tugged it down from his chest towards his belly. "Goodnight baby." Jeonghan whispered. 

Seungcheol squeezed him closer, his hand gentle on the younger's belly. "Goodnight baby." He said, a smile on his face.

\---  
Jeonghan woke up slowly, gradually taking in his surroundings. He shifted and was stopped by a warm body behind him. It took him a minute to remember that Seungcheol was with him, and then he relaxed into the older man's grip. Seungcheol mumbled something and buried his face in Jeonghan's neck. 

"Hey." Jeonghan said quietly, rolling onto his back. Seungcheol grunted as he tried to get comfortable again.

"Don't you dare say good morning to me. I haven't decided if I want to get out of bed today." Seungcheol grumbled. 

"Well it's Saturday so we don't have to."

Seungcheol looked up. "Good." He said. "Wanna cuddle all day." He mumbled and threw an arm over Jeonghan's body. His hand crept down to the younger man's belly. "Is this okay?" He asked softly. 

Jeonghan hummed, his own hand coming down to rest on top of Seungcheol's. "Yeah it's okay." He was quiet for a minute. "I think I want to keep it." Seungcheol's hand squeezed gently on Jeonghan's belly but he didn't interrupt the younger. "I'm still really scared about the whole thing, and a part of me is still worried about how us dating is going to work, but we've known each other most of our lives and I guess I just believe we can handle this."

Seungcheol smiled. "Yeah me too. Hey Jeonghan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Seungcheol asked. 

Jeonghan rolled over to face Seungcheol. "Will you be _my_ boyfriend?"

"Shut up I asked you first."

"I'll say yes if you do."

"I've changed my mind. You're annoying." Seungcheol said and pushed at Jeonghan gently, a smile teasing his lips through his pout. "Fine. Yes I'll date you...but you're mean." He said. 

"Says the one who didn't pull out." Jeonghan teased back.

"That's just low. You told me you were on the pill."

Jeonghan laughed. "You're seriously too much." He pushed forward and pecked Seungcheol on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter right now, but well here it is.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. "And those books are severely lacking in the childbirth section."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Vixx this chapter...not all of them, but well...yep. You'll see

They were at the doctor's office again, together this time, and Dr. Min seemed delighted to hear that they wanted to keep the baby. At the end of their appointment, the doctor offered some encouragement. "I understand this whole situation must be difficult for you, so I called up some former patients of mine. They're a couple who are a few years your senior, and about five years ago they came in because they were both pregnant. They moved here specifically to get my help during their pregnancies, and they're still in the area. I mentioned to them that I had another male pregnancy case, and they said they'd be willing to meet you both and offer some advice."

Jeonghan brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Their names are Hakyeon and Taekwoon and they gave me permission to give you their numbers. Feel free to give them a call to meet up." She handed him a slip of paper and then collected his folder. "We're going to need to have you in every week to check up on the baby. Women normally come in every two weeks, but for both your safety, you'll need to be in every week. If you'd like to establish a different time, just let the nurse know to schedule you in at a different time. I'll see you next week." The doctor said. 

As soon as the two got into the car, Jeonghan spoke up. "Is it crazy that I really want to call that couple up?"

"No. Do it."

Jeonghan dialed the first number and put the phone on speaker. He was greeted with a cheery, _"Yo wassup?"_

"Um hi, is this Hakyeon?"

 _"Ah no. I'm Wonshik...the babysitter. Hang on a sec...hey Hakyeon...telephone."_ They heard him holler. 

The line was quiet for a moment. _"This is Hakyeon, who is this?"_

"My name is Jeonghan...I don't know how much Dr. Min said about me but I'm the guy who is pregnant."

_"Oh my god hi! Yeah she didn't say much, just that you might call. Did you want to meet up for tea or something?"_

Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol who nodded. "Yeah sure. Is there a specific time you're available?"

_"Well my babysitter is here so my husband and I could probably slip out for a few hours right now. We could catch dinner too if you wanted."_

"Yeah sure. Did you have a place in mind?"

_"Do you know the little tea place off of Summit Street?"_

"I used to work there like six years ago." Seungcheol suddenly burst out. "Oh my god it's such a good place."

Hakyeon started laughing. _"Okay then we'll see you there in a bit? My hair is bright red so you'll know me when you see me. Bye!"_ He hung up the phone and Jeonghan took a deep breath. 

"Okay now I'm nervous."

Seungcheol took his hand gently. "Don't be. He sounds nice."

"Red hair?" Jeonghan asked skeptically. 

"Hair color doesn't define a person. Calm down. I'll drive."

\---  
They got to the tea place a few minutes later, the little shop quiet and mostly empty. Jeonghan grabbed a table for 4 while Seungcheol stood in line to get their tea. They both settled down with their iced drinks a few minutes later and waited for the other couple to arrive. 

Two tall men walking hand in hand showed up a few minutes later, one with his hair bright red talking animatedly about something, and the other with dark black hair and a neutral expression on his face as he listened. When they walked inside, the tail end of their conversation could be heard. "I shouldn't have let you fuck me. Now we have to pay Wonshik more." The red haired man said and the other man smirked slightly. "Oh hi!" He said as he noticed Jeonghan and Seungcheol stand up. "I'm Hakyeon, this is Taekwoon. Be a love and get us some tea?" He said to Taekwoon before sitting down in the seat across from Jeonghan. "Don't introduce yourself yet. Wait for Taekwoon to get back."

"Do you live close by?" Jeonghan asked. 

"Yeah. We should have beat you here but Taekwoon is insatiable." Hakyeon said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at that and Hakyeon beamed up at Taekwoon when he joined them at the table. "I'm Jeonghan, and this is Seungcheol. I'm the one who's pregnant."

"Well congratulations. How long have you two been together?" Hakyeon asked. 

They glanced at each other. "A week?" Seungcheol offered. 

"Were you guys like a one night stand sort of thing? I don't mean to be rude." Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon flicked him as he got up to get their tea from the barista. 

"Kind of. We've been best friends since we were kids and roommates since college. We'd sometimes sleep together to let off steam." Jeonghan offered. 

"How far along are you?" Taekwoon asked quietly as he sat back down again, passing Hakyeon his tea. 

Jeonghan started as the other man finally spoke up. "Um nine weeks."

"How are you handling things?" Hakyeon asked. 

"Still pretty nervous about the whole thing. I've read the book about male pregnancies and stuff, but there's still not a lot of information in it."

Hakyeon hummed. "Yeah. And those books are severely lacking in the childbirth section." Jeonghan blanched. "Relax. Men are able to give birth on their own but doctors usually don't allow it for safety purposes. You'll have a C-section. No big deal. It's a quick operation; you won't feel a thing. 

"Easy for you to say." Taekwoon said softly. 

"Yeah well you were special. And besides, you're the one who misjudged how far along you were." 

"You were the one who insisted on going camping."

"Yeah but you were the one with surprise early twins."

"It was your fucking fault!" Taekwoon snapped. He flushed bright pink and Hakyeon reached for his hand, squeezing it gently with a fond smile on his lips.

Hakyeon grinned. "I guess we didn't really talk about our kids. Taekwoon got pregnant first and about five months later we found out I was pregnant too. He had twin girls and I had a little boy."

"Have you had any other kids since then?" Seungcheol asked. 

Hakyeon laughed. "No. Neither of our pregnancies were intentional. We never thought one of us could become pregnant, let alone both of us. I'd advise that you get checked out as well Seungcheol. Its better to be safe than end up with another kid"

"Could either of you potentially get pregnant again? Or is it a one time thing for guys?"

"Its a one time thing I think. I mean you'll have to be..."

Taekwoon interrupted Hakyeon with a gentle shake of his arm. "Actually its not a one time thing."

Hakyeon looked confused. "What do you-"

Taekwoon looked at him pointedly 

"Holy crap. Are you serious?"

Taekwoon shrugged. "I didn't know how to tell you

Jeonghan grinned. "How far along are you?" He asked. 

"Almost five months."

"Five months! You waited _five months_ to tell me?" Hakyeon blurted out. 

Taekwoon ducked his head. 

"Was it intentional this time?" Seungcheol asked.

Taekwoon blushed. "Yeah."

"What did you do, poke a hole in the condom?" Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon bit his lip. "Maybe?" 

"Oh my god you devil."

"It took like two months. You have no idea how many condoms I broke before it worked."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I would have helped"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"How? With a sudden baby out of nowhere? Seriously when were you gonna tell me?"

Taekwoon shrugged. 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He said to Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

The two of them had sat through the entire interchange feeling slightly like third wheels to the couple, but Jeonghan laughed. "Its okay. How long have you been married?"

"Four years?" Hakyeon said, glancing at Taekwoon for confirmation, who nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Were you dating for long beforehand?"

"About a year."

"Is there anything specific you think we should know?" Seungcheol asked.

"Well every pregnancy is different. But we'd love to get to know you both better. We can have a monthly dinner if you'd like. And we can probably get our babysitter to watch your kiddo too. Wonshik is the best."

Taekwoon rolled his eyes at Hakyeon. "Where would you guys like to go for dinner? Our treat." He said. 

"Oh, no we couldn't do that." Seungcheol said. 

"Seriously, it's fine. We haven't been on a double date since college. Come on, go out with us. It'll be fun." Hakyeon said. 

Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol and after a silent conversation, the older took his hand and stood up. “Yeah we’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	4. "Jeonghan, I love you.”

Jeonghan found that spending time watching Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s easy and comfortable relationship was a rather painful experience. Even though him and Seungcheol were dating, there just didn’t seem to be any spark. Yeah they had been friends for more than a decade and a half, but the romantic aspect just didn’t seem to be there. Weeks passed with Jeonghan simply feeling frustrated and alone, despite spending most of his free time snuggled up with Seungcheol or doing things together. Nothing in their routine had changed. Friday nights were still Mario Kart night, Saturday they ate Chinese, Sunday mornings they still made homemade pancakes or waffles together; nothing was any different.

Four months passed before Jeonghan finally decided to do something about it. “I want to break up.” He said one evening. It had taken him hours to garner up the courage to even say that. 

“What?” Seungcheol asked in surprise.

“We can still like raise the kid together, but this really isn’t a relationship. Seungcheol, we’re still just friends.”

Seungcheol frowned. “I…okay. I guess. If that’s what you want.”

It wasn’t what Jeonghan wanted. He wanted someone to love him and hold him and be there for him every single day, but he told Seungcheol that he was sure that he wanted to break up, and the two went back to their own rooms that night for the first time in months. Jeonghan cried himself to sleep that night. Their relationship was tense for a couple of weeks before things settled down and their routine went back to normal. Jeonghan was coming up on the start of his third trimester and his feet hurt all the damn time. It took about five days of coming home with aching, swollen ankles before he caved and asked Seungcheol for a foot massage. 

Seungcheol brightened at the request and sat the both of them down in the living room with some light evening television on to ease the mood. He spent a good half an hour on each foot, rubbing out the tension and swelling with every sure press of his fingers. Jeonghan must have fallen asleep like that, because when he woke up, it was completely dark out. The television was still on and his feet were still in Seungcheol’s lap. Jeonghan carefully pulled his feet out of Seungcheol’s lap and the movement startled the older man. Jeonghan moved to stand up.

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said in a soft voice. Jeonghan turned to look at him. “Please sit. I want to talk to you.”

Jeonghan sighed. “I have to pee. I’ll be back.”

Seungcheol chewed his lip as he looked at him. “You’re lying. Just…give me five minutes Jeonghan. That’s all I need.”

For a moment Jeonghan considered and then he sat back. “Okay.”

Seungcheol fell silent, not sure where to start. “Why’d you break up with me?” He asked.

Jeonghan stared at his hands. “It wasn’t working. There was no spark. Nothing changed.”

“Did you want it to?”

“I don’t know.”

“I…I kind of want another chance. I don’t know what I can change, or even if I can, but please Jeonghan. Maybe nothing exactly changed from our friendship to us dating, but if you think about it, everything did.”

“Seungcheol, I don’t…”

“Jeonghan, look at us. We’ve been best friends most of our lives, and you’re sitting here, seven months pregnant with _my_ child. I’ve lived with you for seven years, and at this point I’ve realized that I don’t want to live the rest of my life with anyone else. I guess I’m not really the most romantic person, but there really isn’t anyone else for me. And it’s not just because of the baby.”

“It’s a boy.” Jeonghan said quietly.

Seungcheol stared at him for a long minute. “It is?”

Jeonghan nodded. “I found out a week before I…” He trailed off.

“Oh.”

Jeonghan finally stood up. “I guess we can give it another shot. I just, I don’t know.”

“Please Jeonghan. I love you.” The words were out before Seungcheol even realized he’d said them. Once he did, he clapped his hands over his mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…I wasn’t thinking…shit.” He hastily got up, making to flee the room and he tripped over the coffee table in his rush.

Jeonghan was left standing in the living room in total shock. It only took him a minute to collect himself and then he headed right towards Seungcheol’s room. He wasn’t surprised to find it locked. “Seungcheol?”

“Look, I’m sorry. Just…we don’t have to talk about it.”

Jeonghan waited a beat. “We really should.”

“Fine, fine.” Seungcheol finally opened the door. “I’m sorry. Don’t misinterpret anything…please.”

“How long have you loved me?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I don’t know? The lines of our friendship sort of blurred throughout the years. Hell, I only knew I was gay because you were so damn attractive in high school.”

“I…I really wasn’t.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Jeonghan, you were the hottest person in school. You’re the hottest person I fucking know. And right now, you’re standing here in front of me, and you’re so fucking gorgeous. You have no idea how hard it is for me to live under the same roof as you and to not be allowed to touch you and love you and be with you.”

“Then why didn’t you do that when we were together?”

Seungcheol let out a shuddering breath. “Because you don’t love me back.”

“I…”

“And it’s okay. I’ve never expected you too. I just didn’t want to force myself on you or make you feel pressured to be in a genuine relationship with me if you didn’t want it.” Seungcheol dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“Seungcheol…it’s not that I don’t want a relationship. I do. The spark just wasn’t there. I wanted you to make a move. I wanted you to do more, ask for more, want more. I don’t know. Maybe I should have made a move but honestly I’m still scared.”

“By what?”

“Honestly?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah.” Seungcheol replied, his voice suddenly gentle.

“You. You’re so wonderful and you’ve always taken the time to dote on me and well I’m not exactly boyfriend quality. And…”

“Mmm?”

“I’ve never fallen in love with someone before.” Jeonghan’s voice was quiet. “I didn’t think I would fall in love with you.” Jeonghan suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Seungcheol’s. “But I do.”

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into a tight hug. “We can make this work. I promise.” He pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s temple. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

“Stay with me? Date me again?”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan pressed his face into Seungcheol’s collarbone. 

Seungcheol pulled back after a minute. “If you want me to continue that massage, then we can.” He said and at Jeonghan’s nod, he led them both over to the bed. Jeonghan lay back against the pillows, letting Seungcheol dote on him in every way the older could. Seungcheol’s phone buzzed suddenly. Jeonghan glanced over and picked it up off the side table. “It’s a text from Hakyeon…Taekwoon just went into labor.”

“I thought he was scheduled for the delivery next week.”

Seungcheol’s phone buzzed again. Jeonghan laughed. “Hakyeon just said, _Taekwoon’s kids never wait until when they’re supposed to. Wish us luck!_ ” 

Seungcheol grinned. “That’s going to be us in three months.” He said softly.

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “Don’t remind me. I’m scared enough as it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates are so slow. Don't worry though. I'm almost to the prewritten chapters I have for later parts of this series. Also there'll be more of the vixx boys around.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	5. "I can't believe we're parents now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short...and there's some slightly mature content in this...but it's relatively tame sooo yeah.

Jeonghan was horny. All the time. And it was driving him crazy. In the first four months they had dated, Seungcheol and Jeonghan never went past cuddles and the occasional hand job in the shower, and since they had started dating again a couple weeks ago, nothing at all beyond that had happened between them. It was driving Jeonghan mad. He was taking at least three showers a day, desperately needing release because his body was driving him crazy.

“Seriously? What was this, your fourth shower today?” Seungcheol asked, looking up from his laptop as Jeonghan came back into the bedroom. “Our water bill has gone way up, I hope you know that.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I’m overheated.”

Seungcheol frowned, leaning forward to press the back of his hand on Jeonghan’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm. The house is kept pretty cool. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just warm.”

Seungcheol shrugged. “Okay. But seriously, two showers max okay? You’re not working now and we can’t be spending extra money on your new showering habits.”

Jeonghan huffed. “Well I’m sorry I’m an inconvenience to you.”

“Well you got bitchy fast. What crawled up your ass?”

“Nothing. Literally nothing since the last goddamn time we fucked, which if you’ll recall was when I got knocked up with your kid. Forgive me if I’m sexually frustrated.” Seungcheol’s eyebrows raised and Jeonghan suddenly realized what he’d said. His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shit. I…Sorry.”

“Jeonghan, how long have you been wanting to have sex?”

“Wanting? Needing. I’m fucking horny all the fucking time. It’s driving me insane.”

“According to the book, and well Taekwoon and Hakyeon as well, most people get horny a lot during the third trimester. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we haven’t done anything in eight months. I didn’t think you wanted me like that. Especially cuz I’m all big and gross right now.” Jeonghan stared down at his hands, fiddling with his pajama pants.

Seungcheol pushed his laptop away, getting off the bed to sit beside Jeonghan who was seated in the rocking chair they had bought the day after they started dating again. “Hey. You’re not gross. You’re beautiful. I’ve never wanted to push you into anything you weren’t ready, and that includes sex; you know that. But I thought you felt safe enough to come to me with shit like this.”

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol’s hand away when the older man reached up to play with his damp hair. “Don’t just say stuff you think will make me happy. I’m not a child Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol frowned. “I’m being sincere. I didn’t realize this was something we needed to talk about. I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on it sooner. Why don’t you come sit on the bed with me?”

Jeonghan pouted, but Seungcheol was insistent, slowly dragging Jeonghan out of his chair and into the bed. “I don’t want to talk to you right now. Please Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol gently leaned over and kissed Jeonghan. “Its okay if you don’t want to talk. But I’m here for you. I want to have sex with you; whenever it is that you want and need it.”

“You’re not just saying that right?”

“No, of course not. I want to take care of you. I’m supposed to. I’m your boyfriend Jeonghan.” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into his arms. “How about tonight I’ll cook you a nice delicious dinner, whatever you want, and then we’ll come back up here and I’ll take care of you in any and every way you need okay?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Okay. I can work with that.” He leaned up to kiss Seungcheol. “I really fucking need it Cheollie.”

Seungcheol grinned. “Do you need it right now? Or can you wait til after dinner?” He asked, letting his voice drop down an octave.

Jeonghan groaned. “I don’t know.”

“Make a decision love.” Seungcheol’s hands began wandering along Jeonghan’s body.

“Fuck. I don’t want to wait. Now. Please Cheollie.”

Seungcheol grinned and claimed Jeonghan’s lips in a breathtaking kiss. 

 

\---  
Jisoo was born right after Christmas. If Jeonghan was being honest he would have wanted to wait a few more days but the doctor was concerned that there would be complications. But there weren’t any. Jisoo was born at 7lbs 8oz and was 21 inches long, a perfect, healthy baby. Jisoo was placed in Jeonghan’s arms and suddenly everything was right in the world. This was _his_ child. His and Seungcheol’s perfect little baby. Jeonghan couldn’t take his eyes off of his newborn son and Seungcheol had to sit down on the bed beside Jeonghan in order to see Jisoo. “I can’t believe we’re parents now.” Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol nodded, gently kissing Jeonghan. “Me either.” 

The first couple weeks were stressful for both of them. Jisoo was a fussy baby and Jeonghan and Seungcheol had their hands full with putting him to sleep every night. It took a combination of Seungcheol rocking Jisoo while Jeonghan sang to him in order to get their baby to sleep. And every time he woke up for a feeding, they had to go through the same cycle again. But slowly Jisoo started sleeping better and faster, and eventually he was only waking up once or twice in the night. Jeonghan and Seungcheol finally started to get their energy back. They found themselves finally able to spend quality couple time together when Jisoo was almost three months old. And by that, it meant the two of them hired a babysitter on random nights, generally asking Wonshik to come by while the two of them went and had a nice dinner. 

Afterwards, when Wonshik had already gone home and Jisoo had been put to sleep again, Seungcheol and Jeonghan took the time to get acquainted with each others’ bodies in wonderfully intimate ways. “I love you.” Jeonghan said breathlessly.

Seungcheol smiled, nuzzling into Jeonghan’s neck. “I love you too.” They were quiet for a minute. “Shit.” Seungcheol said suddenly.

“What?”

“Well, the condom ripped.”

Jeonghan sat up anxiously. “It did?”

“I think we’re okay though.” He looked up at Jeonghan nervously. “Sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

Jeonghan sighed softly. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” He kissed Seungcheol gently. “I’ll just go shower really quick.” He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He stopped at the door. “Want to join?” He asked.

Seungcheol nodded eagerly. “Do I ever.” He said and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it's been sooooo long since an update for this fic. I have a lot written for it but I didn't have anything to sort of bridge the gap between what I last wrote and the stuff that happens next. I'll try and update soon. Sorry ya'll.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	6. "Twins? Twins is great-"

It was four in the morning and Jeonghan groaned in frustration as the baby monitor crackled. A second later, little Jisoo started crying. Jeonghan pushed at Seungcheol. "Your turn." He said in a gravely voice. 

Seungcheol groaned and pushed himself upright. He left the room with shuffling steps to go take care of Jisoo. When he had finished feeding him and putting him back to sleep, Seungcheol headed back to the bedroom. The bed was empty. "Jeonghan? Love where are you?" He asked. 

"Bathroom." Was the reply. 

Seungcheol hummed and got back in bed. He scooted over to Jeonghan's side hoping it was warmer but Jeonghan's side of the bed was as cold as his, and he sat up. "Love, how long have you been in there? Are you okay?" He asked. Seungcheol got up and opened the door to the bathroom. Jeonghan was leaning against the toilet, his arms on the seat and his cheek on his left arm. He was pale and his eyes flitted up to Seungcheol. The older quickly dropped to his knees. "Do you have a flu? Are you okay?"

Jeonghan lifted up his head. "No. It's not a flu." He said. 

"What do you mean?"

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I worry about your IQ." Jeonghan quipped. Seungcheol looked at him in confusion. "Seungcheol, this is morning sickness. I'm pregnant again."

Seungcheol's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "What? But Jisoo is only five months old. Isn't there something about like a recovery period?"

Jeonghan groaned and rested his head back on his arm. "I wish."

"Are you sure?"

"I will be tomorrow. I made an appointment with Dr. Min. You're watching Jisoo." Jeonghan pushed himself upright and fetched his toothbrush. 

"Do you want to talk about any of this?"

Jeonghan looked up at him. "No. Why? I'm keeping it." He said instantly. 

"You're not...upset about this?"

Jeonghan smiled. "No. It's a bit sudden and I'm already so tired since having Jisoo, but I kind of want another one. I didn't want one so soon, but hey, it's fine. Are you okay with all this?"

Seungcheol nodded vehemently. "You know how much I liked you with a big belly. I'll always want your babies." Seungcheol leaned in to kiss him gently. "I love you Jeonghan."

Jeonghan flushed and ducked in to kiss Seungcheol again. The older man stepped backwards and let Jeonghan guide him into their bedroom. They flopped down on the bed and Jeonghan smirked. "I'm gonna have my wicked way with you tonight." He breathed into Seungcheol's ear, eliciting a moan from the older man. 

 

\---  
"So am I pregnant?" Jeonghan asked. 

Dr. Min took a slow inhale. "Jeonghan...did you and Seungcheol have sex without a condom since you had Jisoo?"

"No. Not at all."

"Did any break?"

"One. That was like a month ago."

"Yeah well a month is how far along you are. And you didn't do any in vitro or anything right?"

Jeonghan frowned. "No. What are you saying?"

Dr. Min turned the monitor towards him. She picked up her pen and pointed to four different spots in the image. "I'm saying, I have no idea how you got pregnant with quadruplets without even trying."

"Quadru...four babies? I'm pregnant with _four_ babies?" Jeonghan said in shock. 

"Up until now there's never been a male pregnancy with more than triplets. And that was from in vitro. Taekwoon was one of the first cases of twins."

"What does this mean?"

"I have no idea. Congratulations I guess? I would suggest you go on bed rest effective immediately. I have no idea how four babies would affect your body and for all of your safety, you need to stay home and in bed."

 

\---  
Jeonghan left the doctor's office and sat in his car, still in shock. He pulled out his phone and dialed up Taekwoon. _"Jeonghan? What's up?"_ Taekwoon said with a cheery tone. 

"I need your help. And advice. I'm freaking out."

_"Do you want to come over? Hakyeon and Wonshik are out with the kids."_

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jeonghan hung up and called Seungcheol quickly too. "Hey change of plans, I'm meeting up with Taekwoon for a bit."

_"Wait, love are you pregnant or not?"_

"Yeah I am. I'll show you the pictures when I get home."

_"Okay. Be safe. And have fun I guess."_

Jeonghan arrived at Taekwoon's place a few minutes later and walked in clutching the photos of his babies in his hands anxiously. He rang the doorbell and Taekwoon answered it almost immediately. "Come on in. What's up? You look like you saw a ghost."

Jeonghan wasn't fully in the door before he pressed the photo into Taekwoon's hands. Taekwoon looked down at it as he shut the door, following Jeonghan to the living room where the younger plunked down on the couch.

"If I'm looking at this right, I'm seeing four. Is that right?"

Jeonghan nodded. "I don't know how. Women even almost never naturally have quadruplets."

"Well men do have a different reproductive system inside. You're must just be extra special."

"Does this mean I'll have multiple births every time from now on?"

Taekwoon shrugged. "I have no idea. How are you holding up though?"

"I'm freaked out. It's too soon for another kid even and four? I don't know if I can do this." Jeonghan hiccupped and then swallowed heavily, before bursting into tears. 

Taekwoon shushed him gently, pulling him up and into his arms. "You'll be fine." He let Jeonghan cry for a few minutes before he gently pushed the younger back. "You're not alone in all this okay? I know it's scary but you're going to be fine. You're strong and you did so well with carrying Jisoo. And you're an amazing parent."

Jeonghan swallowed. "I guess." He said in a whisper, not entirely trusting his voice. 

"Have you told Seungcheol yet?"

"He knows I'm pregnant...but not that there's four."

"Would you like to call him over? I'll watch Jisoo while you both talk. Hakyeon will be home in a few hours and we can all have a late lunch together if you'd like."

Jeonghan nodded mutely. "Can you call him?" He asked after a minute.

Taekwoon smiled. "Sure."

He took Jeonghan's phone and called Seungcheol, putting the phone on speaker. _"Jeonghan?"_ Was the instant response. 

"It's Taekwoon. Do you think you can come over for the afternoon? Jeonghan has some stuff he wants to talk to you about and I'll watch Jisoo for a bit."

_"Is he okay?"_

"He's fine. He's just a bit shaken up about what the doctor told him. I'll let him tell you when you get here okay?"

_"Yeah thanks. I'll see you in a bit."_

Seungcheol showed up a few minutes later with Jisoo in the car seat carrier. Taekwoon lit up and knelt down to pick Jisoo up out of the car seat. "Seriously he's too freaking cute." Taekwoon said. 

Seungcheol grinned. "You're good with watching him?"

"Yeah of course. Jeonghan's in the living room." As soon as Taekwoon spoke, Seungcheol's face lost its cheerfulness and filled with concern over the well being of Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol walked into the living room. Cushions were all over the floor and stacked up against the biggest couch, blankets draped over them. "You built a fort?" 

"Yes." Came Jeonghan's voice from somewhere within the fort.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Seungcheol got down on the ground and pulled the blanket back from the entrance. Jeonghan was curled up on the fur rug that normally was in the middle of the living room floor, wrapped around a pillow. Seungcheol grinned at him and scooted in next to him. "Hi." He said gently. He leaned in to kiss Jeonghan's forehead.

"Promise you'll always love me?" He asked in a small voice. 

"Of course love." Seungcheol replied. "What's up?"

"Well Dr. Min said that I'm pregnant. With more than one baby."

"Twins?" Seungcheol said excitedly. "Twins is gr-"

"It's not twins."

"Triplets?"

"If you'd let me finish I could tell you." Jeonghan said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Ah okay. Go on."

"Here." He passed the ultrasound photo to Seungcheol. 

"I don't understand. Four? You're pregnant with four? Are they all mine?"

Jeonghan looked at him with an expression that clearly read _what the fuck_ but he instead replied with "yes they're all yours dumbass. And yes there's four. I'm the first case to have four."

"Holy crap. How the hell did we do this?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you holding up okay?"

"I don't know. I cried for a while. I might still cry more."

"Aw love." Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into his arms. "It's okay. We've got this."

"We're gonna need a bigger house. And we'll need a live in nanny. I can't do this on my own."

"Wonshik has a friend you know. That Sanghyuk kid we met. I'm sure he'd be willing to come help us out."

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be okay love. I promise." Seungcheol pressed a tender kiss to Jeonghan's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update.......lemme know what ya'll think and thanks for bearing with me in my very very slow updates. No idea when the next one will be, but it'll happen.  
> Enjoy!  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	7. "Cut my hair...please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you all that there is some smut in this kinda in the middle.

Sanghyuk moved in two weeks later. It was a relief for Jeonghan as he was finally able to get some sleep that he desperately needed. Sanghyuk was a wonderful addition to the household. They had him in one of the spare bedrooms and Sanghyuk’s hours were from when Seungcheol left for work until he got home. The first week was great. Jeonghan slept most of the time and Sanghyuk took care of Jisoo while Jeonghan rested. The second week things started to get more difficult. Jeonghan was bored out of his mind. He was confined to his bed or the couch and even keeping the tv on for hours at a time wasn’t helping Jeonghan’s boredom.

Jeonghan groaned in frustration. Sanghyuk was sitting on the couch across from him feeding Jisoo and the tv was on but Jeonghan was frustrated. Barely three months in and he was going out of his mind. His belly was already protruding and he was back in sweatpants already. The September weather wasn't helping either and Jeonghan was hot. He pulled out his phone and called Seungcheol. "When are you coming home?" He demanded angrily.

Sanghyuk smirked at him.

"Well hurry home. I'm bored as hell." Jeonghan said and hung up. "Sanghyuk-ah. What the hell am I gonna do? I'm so bored."

"I dunno. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine. Aside from being bored."

"Wanna come outside for a bit? We could all use the fresh air."

Jeonghan groaned. "In the past two months I've watched thirteen dramas. One of them twice. I'm so done with television."

Sanghyuk laughed. "I've watched most of them with you hyung. Let's go outside. Please? You'll just be in the chair outside. The sun's out and it's pretty."

Jeonghan nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it." He sat up carefully and sighed. "Fuck I have to pee again."

Sanghyuk laughed. "I'll meet you outside?"

"Yeah."

Jeonghan made his way to the bathroom and when he was finished, he leaned his hands on the sink, staring at himself. He fingered the ends of his hair. He pulled out a pair of scissors and tucked them in his hand before making his way outside. Sanghyuk had put Jisoo into his jump swing and had made up one of the outdoor chairs into a makeshift bed. He glanced up as Jeonghan came outside.

"I want you to do something for me Sanghyuk."

"...what?"

Jeonghan passed him the scissors. "Cut my hair...please."

"What?!" Sanghyuk said in surprise.

"Cut it to my chin. I need something to change in my life. Please?"

Sanghyuk hit his lip. "Okay. Well sit down here then." He helped Jeonghan sit properly and the older man settled down, his hands resting against the curve of his belly and his ankles crossed. "I'm gonna go grab a hairbrush. I'll be right back."

Jeonghan looked over at Jisoo. Jisoo squealed when Jeonghan made eye contact with him and he excitedly bounced in his swing. "You're gonna have to be a good big brother. Eomma is already so tired."

Jisoo squealed, his hands opening and closing into fists and he picked up a toy and squeezed it before pushing it into his mouth.

"Okay we ready to do this?" Sanghyuk asked as he came back outside. Jeonghan nodded earnestly and he let Sanghyuk brush his hair out. "Okay hold still. I'm gonna start lower so if I mess up I don't cut off too much."

"Okay."

Sanghyuk carefully began to cut Jeonghan's hair, running the brush through it occasionally to make sure the ends met up properly. When he was finished he stepped back to admire his work. "Damn you look good like that."

Jeonghan looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I need a shower now. There's hair everywhere."

Sanghyuk laughed. "Okay. But rinse off the hair and then you're supposed to take baths okay?"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "I'm seriously not that big yet. I just wanna take one shower like a normal person."

Sanghyuk raised his eyebrow. "Nope. Doctors orders."

"Doctors orders also say I can't have sex. I hate doctors."

Sanghyuk laughed. "You'll live." He said.

Jeonghan harrumphed and went back inside to take his shower. Sanghyuk was left to sweep up the mess and then he picked up Jisoo and brought him back inside, settling him in his playpen to take a nap. Seungcheol got home in the meantime. "Hey Sanghyuk. How'd today go?"

"Jeonghan hyung is bored. He's taking a shower or a bath right now."

"I see. Can you stay for a little longer? Order a pizza and stay for dinner."

"Sure."

"You don't have plans right?" He handed Sanghyuk a few bills to cover the cost of food.

"No I don't have plans. But I have a date this weekend."

"Who's the lucky man?"

Sanghyuk winked. "It's a secret. I'll go order the pizza...you go make sure Jeonghan hyung is actually taking a bath."

"It's that Jaehwan guy again isn't it?" Seungcheol teased.

"Maybe. But I'll never tell." Sanghyuk said, skipping off to the kitchen.

Seungcheol laughed and after dropping a kiss on Jisoo's forehead, he headed to the bedroom. Jeonghan was lounging on the bed, his hair damp and way shorter than it had been that morning. "You...you cut your hair?"

Jeonghan looked up. "Yeah. Sanghyuk did it. It was a whim. Now I don't know if I like it." He looked like he was about to cry as he brought his hand up to his hair and Seungcheol walked over quickly.

"Holy crap. You look incredible like that."

"Really?"

Seungcheol nodded earnestly. "Yeah. Fuck you look so sexy."

A shy smile crossed Jeonghan's lips. "You think so?"

Seungcheol leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Jeonghan's lips. Jeonghan reached up to bring Seungcheol down on the bed. The kiss got more heated and Jeonghan moaned into Seungcheol's mouth. The older pulled away and Jeonghan groaned in frustration. "Please touch me." Jeonghan whined.

"You know we can't." Seungcheol said softly.

"Why? I feel fine. And we had sex when I was carrying Jisoo. I fucking need you in me for gods sake. I'm going nuts."

Seungcheol shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then at least jack me off. An orgasm isn't going to kill me. Please Seungcheol. Give me something. I need you so much." Jeonghan pawed at the older man and wrapped a hand around his wrist, slowly dragging it between his legs.

Seungcheol didn't pull his hand away and let his hand fall just above where Jeonghan needed it most. The younger bucked up. "Wait, let me make sure Sanghyuk doesn't come in okay? I'll let him watch some tv okay?"

Jeonghan groaned as Seungcheol pulled away again and left the room. He pulled off his shirt and shimmied down his sweatpants and boxers, running a hand along his protruding belly before letting his fingers encircle his cock. He groaned and bucked up into his hand, letting his head fall back against the pillows as his eyes slipped shut.

"Okay seriously I left the room for two minutes." Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan half attempted to sit up as he reached out for Seungcheol with his free hand. "Clothes off." Jeonghan mumbled, starting up a faster rhythm.

"Slow down love." Seungcheol said, reaching for Jeonghan's hand and pulling it off of himself. "Let me do that." Seungcheol finished getting undressed and knelt with his legs on opposite sides of Jeonghan's. He put his hands down on either side of Jeonghan's head and leaned in to kiss the younger, letting his body sink down just slightly to brush their dicks together. Jeonghan shuddered and bit down on Seungcheol's lower lip. Seungcheol let one hand run through Jeonghan's hair and gently tugged the younger's head to the side before drawing back and pressing light kisses along Jeonghan's neck.

"Fuck please Seungcheol. Touch me." He groaned.

"I am touching you." Seungcheol breathed against Jeonghan's neck before sucking on the younger's pulse point.

"My dick. Touch my fucking dick you tease." Jeonghan groaned. "'M already so close. Need you." He gasped. Seungcheol simply worked the hickey harder until it was dark purple. He pulled off with a satisfactory nod and then moved down on the bed. He hovered above Jeonghan's leaking cock just long enough for the younger to smack him on the head and snap at him. "Suck me off damn it!"

Seungcheol grinned and looked up at Jeonghan, making eye contact with the younger before sticking his tongue out to touch the tip of his cock. Jeonghan groaned and threw his head back, muttering curses under his breath as Seungcheol finally lowered his mouth over Jeonghan's cock. Much to Jeonghan's chagrin he came embarrassingly fast. Seungcheol gave him three good sucks before the younger was bucking upwards into his mouth, choking out Seungcheol's name as he came harshly.

Seungcheol pulled back so just the head was in his mouth and continued to suckle at the head until Jeonghan was twitching from overstimulation. "Stop." He breathed.

Seungcheol pulled away with a grin. "Better?"

Jeonghan nodded earnestly. "Now your turn." He said. "Please put it in me."

Seungcheol laughed. "You're insatiable. Not right now. Dinner is almost here and I know you're gonna want some greasy cheesy pizza right?"

Jeonghan's eyes widened and he nodded. "Oh my god you know me too well."

Seungcheol laughed and then he settled his hands on both sides of Jeonghan's belly. He rubbed his thumbs lightly over the soft skin, and then he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the outie bellybutton. Jeonghan started and one his hands came to rest on Seungcheol's shoulder while the other came to rest on top of Seungcheol's hand. The older slowly pulled away. "You're seriously so sexy with this beautiful belly all full of my babies. Now come on love. Let's go get dinner."

Seungcheol helped Jeonghan up off of the bed. The older bent over to pick up their boxers off the floor and Jeonghan groaned, pulling Seungcheol upright and pushing him against the wall to capture his lips in another kiss. "Your ass is too nice. Put some clothes on." Jeonghan mumbled against his lips.

Seungcheol laughed. "Okay love. Now hurry up, that was the doorbell."

They rushed to finish getting dressed and headed out into the kitchen. Sanghyuk gave them a knowing smirk and Jeonghan flushed. They brought the pizza to the living room and opened the box. Jeonghan laced his fingers together with Seungcheol's as they sat together on the couch and let the older feed them both as he leaned against his shoulder. "I love you." Jeonghan said softly.

"I love you too." Seungcheol replied, leaning down to peck Jeonghan on the lips, swiping his tongue over the pizza grease. "You're absolutely adorable."

Jeonghan pouted and snuggled further into Seungcheol's side. "I hate you."

Seungcheol laughed. "No you don't."

Sanghyuk scoffed from the other side of the room. "If you two don't stop with the mushy bullshit I'm gonna quit." He said, the threat lacking any real bite to it.

Seungcheol laughed. "You would never." He teased.

"Fine. But stop it. I'm trying to watch this drama okay?"

Seungcheol looked up at the screen. "Hey he looks a lot like that Jaehwan guy you were talking about."

Sanghyuk blanched. "Um no...this is Ken. An actor."

"An actor with a stage name. Oh my god you're dating an actor. Hyukkie you're so cute." Jeonghan said.

"That's it. I'm leaving. Bye! See you tomorrow Jeonghan hyung." Sanghyuk said, fleeing the room.

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol. "Aw, our Hyukkie is in love."

Seungcheol laughed. "You won't thing this shit is cute when Jisoo brings home his first girl."

Jeonghan's eyes widened. "He's never dating. He's my baby. He always will be. What are you saying Seungcheol?"

The older laughed harder. "Shut up and watch the drama." He teased. "I love you." He kissed Jeonghan again and then reached for the remote, flicking the volume up and then wrapping his arm around Jeonghan tighter, the two of them cuddling as they watched the television.

"I love you too." Jeonghan replied, a fond smile on his face as Seungcheol's hand came to rest on his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really fond of Vixx so there will be either a lot of side chapters or a while side series of just Vixx. I haven't decided yet. Hyuken is my (one of) favorite vixx ships so I actually have a lot written for that...we'll have to see. For now enjoy this update. Chau~  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	8. "If you don't mind dating a guy who's 27..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of Hyuken because seriously I ship them a lot and I really love vixx so *shrugs* enjoy :) And I'm sorry for such a long delay between updates. I've had trouble writing lately and well, that's why there's this.

Sanghyuk was finally done with work. Seungcheol had come home around an hour before and after dinner Sanghyuk decided to go out and get some groceries. He was browsing in the small grocery store a few blocks away from the house, carrying a basket as he filled it full of junk food, soda, and pizza snacks. He rounded a corner and crashed right into another man. He was a bit taller than him and was wearing a hat and a mask over his mouth. "Ah sorry." The other man said. 

"No I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Sanghyuk could tell the man was older than him and he bowed politely. 

"Don't do that." The man chastised. "I'm Jaehwan." He proffered his hand. 

"Sanghyuk. Do you live in this area?" He asked. 

Jaehwan laughed. "No. I'm just visiting some friends and wanted to get some groceries." He tilted his head towards Sanghyuk's basket. "Just junk food?"

Sanghyuk laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. I kind of really want cupcakes too. And one of the guys I live with now has been madly craving chocolate all week." Sanghyuk turned towards the next aisle and Jaehwan followed. The younger browsed the shelves before picking out a big box of packaged cupcakes. He turned the box around and read the nutrition facts before putting it back on the shelf. 

"What's wrong with that?" Jaehwan asked. 

"It has like an additive he's not supposed to eat. I have to check for this kind of stuff."

"What additive?"

Sanghyuk pulled the box off of the shelf. "Look at it. It's nasty as hell."

Jaehwan laughed. "Yeah there's more calories in there than anyone needs."

"And the last thing Jeonghan needs is to gain anymore weight."

Jaehwan looked confused. "Is he...does he struggle with weight?"

Sanghyuk blinked and turned to look at Jaehwan. "Um no. It's just...yeah I probably shouldn't talk about it." He picked up another box of cupcakes and seemed satisfied with the product before he added it to his basket. Jaehwan picked up the first box they had looked at and stuffed it into his basket. Sanghyuk noticed Jaehwan’s action. "What are you doing?"

"Will you join me for some fattening and disgusting cupcakes after you're done shopping?"

Sanghyuk stared at Jaehwan. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well I'm asking if you'll eat fattening cupcakes with me outside a grocery store. It's not the most romantic thing but yes."

Sanghyuk laughed. "Okay." His shopping was finished and after adding a pack of gum at the register, he paid for all of his items. He left the store and put the bag in his car before opting to lean against the hood of his car to wait for Jaehwan. 

A few moments later the older man came outside and brightened to see Sanghyuk had waited. "You waited!" Jaehwan said. 

Sanghyuk pushed off of the car with a slight blush. "Yeah."

Jaehwan grinned and went to his car, putting his bags in the car. He took out the box of cupcakes and winked at Sanghyuk. "Come on." He lead the younger man over towards the curb and plunked himself down, grinning up at Sanghyuk as the younger moved to do the same. Jaehwan opened the box and handed one of the cupcakes to Sanghyuk. 

"Do you do this often?" Sanghyuk asked. 

"What, woo younger men to eat cupcakes with me outside a grocery store?" Jaehwan asked with his eyebrow raised.

Sanghyuk laughed at this. "I guess not."

The older man grinned, tugging his face mask down to bite into his cupcake. "Do you watch a lot of TV?" He asked casually. 

Sanghyuk shrugged. "Not more than an average person. At least not until I moved in with well...I moved in with a couple who has a kid and they're expecting another one and the mom is on bed rest so we watch a lot of TV together now."

"What do you watch?"

"Dramas mostly. We watched two full ones between yesterday and today. I just got off work."

"What did you watch?" Jaehwan asked, finishing up his first cupcake cleanly and starting on his second one. 

"Um Silent Flower and After Dark."

Jaehwan snorted. "At least I know you're a sucker for dark romance."

Sanghyuk glared at him, snatching a cupcake from the other man. "What do you like?"

"Dark romance." Jaehwan heaved a sigh. There was a pause that was just a bit too long before Jaehwan talked again. "Do you seriously not know who I am?" He asked softly. 

Sanghyuk blinked. "Well I met you ten minutes ago. I wouldn't know your movie interests yet."

"That's not what I meant." Jaehwan said. He set down his cupcake and then pulled his mask all the way off of his face, reaching up to pull off his hat, running his fingers through the beach blonde hair.

It took Sanghyuk a moment but it clicked and he stood up so fast he dropped his cupcake. He bowed ninety degrees multiple times before Jaehwan stood up to stop him. At Jaehwan's insistence, Sanghyuk sat back down next to him. 

"I'm a normal person Sanghyuk. I thought you would have recognized me by now. But the fact that you wanted to spend time with me without me being Ken makes me really happy actually."

Sanghyuk blushed. "I just watched two of your dramas in the past two days. Doesn't that bug you?"

Jaehwan laughed. "No. It only bugs me that you couldn't recognize my eyes."

Sanghyuk blinked. "Um."

Jaehwan smirked. "You watched my dramas with a woman and she didn't talk about my eyes at all?"

"Well you see...I...I didn't watch it with a woman."

Jaehwan looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The couple is both men." Sanghyuk confessed.

Jaehwan's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Sanghyuk nodded. "They already had one kid of their own."

"Wait. The guy is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. I mean I'd heard that it happened but I didn't believe it really could happen."

"Yeah. My friend lives with another couple who has had four kids already."

"You're shitting me." Jaehwan said. 

Sanghyuk pulled out his phone and scrolled through his photo list to find the family photo Sanghyuk had taken of Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Wonshik that last fall. Taekwoon was still very pregnant with the now eight month old Hyeran in the picture. Wonshik was carrying Taeil on his back and Taekwoon's twins were smiling widely into the camera from where they held onto Hakyeon's hands. 

Jaehwan's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Sanghyuk grinned and scrolled to one of the later photos, with Taekwoon holding his daughter shortly after she was born. "This is them now." He said, showing the picture Wonshik had texted him last weekend when Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo had been over for dinner. "And that's the couple I live with their first baby." 

"This isn't some practical joke right? This is all legit?"

Sanghyuk nodded. "Yeah. I mean my friend has been living with them for six years now so honestly I've been used to the idea for a long time."

"How old is your friend?" Jaehwan asked. 

"He's 21. He was 15 when Hakyeon asked him to come babysit in the afternoons and he ended up staying over a lot. They paid him really well and he loves their kids so he's practically part of their family."

"Are you close in age with him?"

"I'm a year younger than him. We went to the same school and were in the same club. He stopped coming when he started babysitting and I was worried because I didn't know where he was going. He introduced me to the family and well, we've been best friends ever since."

"Well that's nice." 

Sanghyuk nodded. "Jeonghan is having more than one baby and has to be on bed rest for the whole pregnancy so they asked me to move in and help them out with Jisoo during the day and keep Jeonghan company."

"Is he having twins?" Jaehwan asked. 

Sanghyuk shook his head. "He's having four."

Jaehwan's eyes widened. "How?"

The younger shrugged. "I have no idea. They don't know either and the doctor seems pretty confused too. I think Jeonghan is most worried about having 5 kids before he's 25 He's barely four years my senior."

Jaehwan hummed and pulled out another cupcake, offering it to Sanghyuk. "Do you get a lot of time off?"

"Evenings. And Saturdays."

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Jaehwan asked. 

"Yeah why?"

"Why? Because I want to hang out with you again."

"With me? Why?"

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "Because I like you."

"We just met." Sanghyuk noted. 

"But you're down to earth. I like you."

"Really?"

Jaehwan shoved at Sanghyuk. "If you don't mind dating a guy who's 27 then yes I like you."

"Dating?" Sanghyuk squeaked. 

"You have to earn it." Jaehwan teased. "I have to get going."

Sanghyuk pouted and followed as the older man stood up. "It really was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner." He bowed at the older man politely. 

"Oh stop it. Seriously. Here give me your phone." He said. Jaehwan took the phone from Sanghyuk, entered his number and sent a text to himself before passing it back to the younger. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said, leaning in to drop a quick kiss on Sanghyuk's cheek. 

Sanghyuk blinked and stared after the older man. He watched Jaehwan's car pull away and then stared at his phone. The message on his end said: _“stop standing there like a dumbass."_ Sanghyuk blinked and typed in. _"I'm not."_

Jaehwan's reply was immediate. _"Yes you are. And it's adorable as hell. Get those cupcakes to the mommy to be."_ He replied. 

Sanghyuk glanced at the ground and found the half empty box of cupcakes sitting on the curb still. He picked it up and smiled. He went back to his car and added them to his grocery bag before heading home. Jaehwan had continued texting him the whole way home and Sanghyuk was catching up on the messages as he was walking through the door to Seungcheol and Jeonghan's home. Seungcheol was sitting in his recliner and glanced up at Sanghyuk. 

"Hey." He said causally. 

"Mm." Sanghyuk replied, eyes still trained on the screen. 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sanghyuk looked up from his phone. "What?"

Seungcheol laughed. "I said hey. How'd grocery shopping go?" He asked. 

Sanghyuk looked confused for a moment and then glanced down at the grocery bag in his hand. "Oh. Um. Fine."

Seungcheol looked at Sanghyuk pointedly. "You seem awfully distracted."

"M not." He replied before glancing back down at his phone as it dinged at him. 

"So who's the girl?" Jeonghan asked from his reclined position on the couch. 

"No girl." Sanghyuk replied before catching himself and clamping his lips shut. 

The couple exchanged a glance. "So who's the guy?" Jeonghan tried. 

"Nobody...shit." 

"Did you meet someone?" Seungcheol asked. 

"Maybe." 

"Well what's his name?"

"I'm not telling."

Jeonghan laughed. "You know I'll get the answer out of you eventually right?"

"Fine. His name is Jaehwan. That's all I'm gonna say. We are cupcakes together outside the grocery store." Sanghyuk pulled out the half empty box. "Oh and this one is for you." He said, handing Jeonghan the other box of cupcakes. "It's healthier."

"How can cupcakes be healthier...?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan grabbed at the box. 

"Shut up." Jeonghan replied. "Thanks. You'll have to tell me more about this Jaehwan okay?"

"No." Sanghyuk said before heading to his room. 

Jaehwan had texted him in the meantime. _"Where'd you go?"_

_"They're seriously like my parents. They're questioning me about you. Ugh. Didn't tell them who you were or anything. But still."_

_"ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ poor you. Same time same place tomorrow? I have night filming right now and I'll be busy until around 6:30 tomorrow evening but does 7 work for you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay good. Talk to you tomorrow cutie."_

_"Okay."_ Sanghyuk set his phone down and climbed on his bed, resisting the urge to scream into his pillow. He was going on a date. With a guy who liked him. And that guy was an actor. What the hell was his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is long and nowhere near complete. The Vixx boys are around and about in this fic, but there's going to be some side chapters here and there devoted just to them.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
